


Sibling Rivalry

by lrhaboggle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015), Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Happy, Humor, Lighthearted, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Short, Sibling, Sibling Rivalry, cartoon, dm - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Dawn and Snuggles are at it again, bickering over something stupid once more. It's just a typical sibling rivalry. The only problem is, both of them are supervillains. This means that when they fight, all of London gets involved. With any luck, DM and Penfold will be able to bring things to a peaceful solution before all of London is turned pink again.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/gifts).



"No, it was MINE!" an angry shriek filled the air and it was swiftly followed by a bright pink explosion. It was Dawn Crumhorn and her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. They were at it again, bickering and fighting like the little children that they were. Although Dawn technically owned Mr. Snuggles, ever since she brought him to life using a magical tiara, she had come to see him more like a brother and, as with all siblings, there was quite a decent amount of sibling rivalry. At least once a week, one of the two managed to anger the other "sibling" and it would ensue in one of multiple ways: a scream fest, the silent treatment, a slap-fight, or an all-out war. Today's fight was the all-out war. Dawn had been setting up for a nice little tea party with Mr. Snuggles, but he ate some of the food before she had been ready to start. She was now accusing him of theft, claiming that the food he'd eaten had belonged to her.

"But it was at my spot on the table!" Mr. Snuggles fired back, verbally and physically. There was another loud explosion and another burst of pink light, only this time, it was the little Dawn Crumhorn who took the blow.

"You set the plate right by my chair! How was I supposed to know it wasn't mine?!" he continued to whine.

"Because, stupid! No one is supposed to eat 20 cookies all at once!" Dawn shrieked back angrily, swift to retaliate with her own moves. Though she was tiny and young, she was also very fierce and defensive. She was never one to back down from a fight, ever.

"How was I supposed to know?! I'm a big bear! I need a lot of food!" Mr. Snuggles bellowed.

"You're a stuffed animal! You shouldn't even need to eat food at all!" Dawn shrieked back. Using her magical tiara, the little girl sent herself rocketing forward until she slammed into Mr. Snuggles' soft, fuzzy tummy. The force of the impact was so great that both of them went crashing through the wall of Dawn's bedroom, arching through London's sky in a pink fury.

"Raaaaaaaahhhh!" Mr. Snuggles roared, pushing back against Dawn until they were suspended, motionless, in the air.

"Noooooooooooo!" Dawn gave her trademark battle cry of annoyance as she tried to start pushing Mr. Snuggles backward again. It didn't work. Instead, Mr. Snuggles only let out another earsplitting roar and extended large plastic claws from the tips of his typically-soft paws. Although Dawn was the one who possessed the magical tiara, because Mr. Snuggles had been created from it and spent so much time around it, a tiny bit of its magic had worn off on him. It was why Dawn hadn't been able to just shrink him down back to ordinary size. Every time she tried, he only re-grew himself until, once again, he was as large as the bedroom. Now he was giving himself some extra weapons to fight Dawn with as well.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" he roared as he brought a paw down on Dawn, plastic claws fully extended.

"Hiiiii-yah!" Dawn shrieked back in response, flying backward out of Mr. Snuggles' reach and then kicking his paw violently.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" he whined, rubbing his injured paw with his uninjured one.

"Ooops, sorry," Dawn paused for a moment, putting a concerned hand over her mouth.

"Eh. It'll heal," Mr. Snuggles decided with a shrug, lowering his paws again. For a moment, there was only silence. Then with another roar and another squeal, the battled carried on...

"Ummm, Chief!" Penfold pointed out the window of HQ as Dawn and Mr. Snuggles went sailing past, still locked in combat.

"What is it, Penfold?" Danger Mouse asked, eye glued to the TV in front of him.

"I think that Pink Dawn and Mr. Snuggles just went by and are about to destroy the city again!" Penfold replied.

"Jolly good for them, I suppose," Danger Mouse shrugged, clearly too invested in his show to care.

"But! Chief! Shouldn't we do something?" Penfold was still fretfully peering out of the HQ window.

"Oh good grief! Honestly Penfold! You always manage to do this at the most inopportune times!" Danger Mouse rolled his eye before reluctantly hopping off of the couch. Without another word, he summoned up the Danger Car and beckoned for Penfold to hop in.

Five minutes later, Danger Mouse and Penfold managed to catch Dawn and Mr. Snuggles battling over the Westminster Bridge.

"Hold it right there, you two! Play time is over!" Danger Mouse bellowed, sticking his head out of the car.

"Danger Mouse!" Dawn and Mr. Snuggles both shrieked in outrage. "GO AWAY!"

"Sorry, but no can do!" Danger Mouse replied, then he thrust the Danger Car forward. "Until I can ensure that the city is safe, I am duty and honor-bound to stand my ground, no matter how much frilly pink stuff you throw in my way!"

"Oohhh! Stupid mouse! Always getting in the way of everything!" Dawn hissed, clenching her tiny fists as he approached.

"I know right?" Mr. Snuggles harrumphed. "And here we were, just trying to have a nice little sibling fight and he had to go and interrupt it!"

"I say we teach him a thing or two about manners, eh?" Dawn gave Mr. Snuggles a dark smile and he returned it with glee.

What ensued was quite the comical battle, Dawn and Mr. Snuggles suddenly united once again in common cause against Danger Mouse while he and Penfold tried to "protect" the city. Throughout the fight, Danger Mouse managed to do just the opposite, dodging every blow sent his way. Because he managed to evade all of Dawn and Mr. Snuggles' attacks, this meant that the city, itself, had to take the brunt of every blow. Before long, half the city had been turned glittery pink again, and Danger Mouse was no closer to stopping the deadly duo than before.

"Why are you so bent upon running this city anyway?" Danger Mouse demanded as he dodged another pink blast of energy. "Don't you have anything better to do, like tea parties? Or dress-up games? Or princess sing-alongs?"

"That's what we were doing!" Dawn and Mr. Snuggles bellowed in unison.

"What?" despite himself, Danger Mouse brought the Danger Car to a direct halt in his sudden confusion.

"We were _trying_ to settle a debate about our tea party!" Dawn answered, crossing her arms.

"And we were actually getting somewhere too!" Mr. Snuggles butted in, crossing his arms as well.

"At least until you two showed up and ruined everything!" Dawn finished, glaring disdainfully at Danger Mouse and Penfold.

"I'm sorry, what?" Danger Mouse repeated, still stupefied by what he was hearing. So this _wasn't_ some sort of hostile takeover?

"Ugh!" Dawn harrumphed in impatience, clearly tired of Danger Mouse's stupidity. "Mr. Snuggles and I were _trying_ to decide whose fault it was that all the cookies had been eaten before the party could start and we were right in the middle of figuring it out when _you_ showed up and started attacking us! And for no reason at all! Now I don't even remember where in our conversation Mr. Snuggles and I were!" she whined.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this _whole_ mad spree was just a _disagreement_?" Danger Mouse was genuinely surprised.

"Duh!" Dawn and Mr. Snuggles said in unison.

"Then I think what you two might need is a mature and responsible adult to help you settle this matter... politely." Danger Mouse decided.

"NO! NO GROWNUPS!" Dawn and Mr. Snuggles screamed in unison once again, both of them growing outraged at the very idea.

"Well if you let me, I can help you try and sort things out and then maybe your tea party can commence for the better! Wouldn't it be more fun than destroying London in a fit of pent up rage? Wouldn't you rather actually _get_ to the tea party than waste time arguing about it?" the agent asked.

"NO!" for a third time, Dawn and Mr. Snuggles seemed to be in agreement about the situation. This time, though, very dark smiles spread across their faces as they suddenly came up with a new fun thing to do together. Penfold figured it out at the same time that they did.

"Ummm, Chief!" Penfold tugged urgently on Danger Mouse's arms.

"Penfold, shush! I am trying to _mediate_ here," Danger Mouse said importantly. "I will stop this battle and save the city!"

"Yes, Chief, but Dawn is-" Penfold tried again as Dawn's magic tiara began to glow with energy. She was ready for an attack.

"Yes, I know she's one of our sworn enemies!" again, Danger Mouse interrupted Penfold and came to the wrong conclusion, finishing the sentence before Penfold even had the chance to explain. "But she is still just a _child_ and you should know that it is my sworn and scared duty to protect _all_ of the innocent little children of this city! No matter how bratty they may be! If what Dawn needs is a little bit of adult guidance, then it is my duty to give it to her! Enemy or not, she is still a minor, and I will protect all of the children of London, no matter the cost!" he was standing on the hood of the Danger Car now, chest puffed out proudly, one finger raised determinedly in the air.

Just for a second, Dawn's tiara flickered as she watched him in complete and utter disbelief. Who did this crazy mouse think he was? Was he so delusion that he really thought that his counseling was what she and Mr. Snuggles wanted? She paused to exchange a brief look with Mr. Snuggles who looked just as confused. Penfold, meanwhile, was still shaking in his seat.

"That's all very well and good of you, Chief," he began, trying again to get his partner's attention. "But what I meant to say is that, well, I think you have helped Dawn get out of her sibling rivalry after all, but-"

"You see Penfold?" Danger Mouse grinned proudly. "I knew I could do it! They aren't fighting anymore! Didn't I tell you all she needed was-"

"But Chief!" now it was Penfold's turn to interrupt. "You may have helped her stop seeing Mr. Snuggles as an enemy, but now she sees _us_ as one! In fixing one problem, you just created a new one!"

It was right at that moment when Dawn grew tired of watching Danger Mouse's grandiose display of himself. She fired up her tiara again and took the first shot. Danger Mouse only just barely managed to duck out of the way before being hit.

"Woah!" he yelped as he quickly dove back into his seat, hiding safely behind the bulletproof windshield of the Danger Car.

"See? I told you Chief!" Penfold was still shaking as Dawn and Mr. Snuggles began to advance on the Danger Car. "You've given them a reason to reunite, and that reason is _us_! I think we're about to be their next, shared conquest!"

"Never fear, Penfold! I'm already working on it!" Danger Mouse replied, then he quickly put the Danger Car and reverse and began to soar backwards though London's skies, far away from Dawn and Mr. Snuggles.

"Hey! No fair!" they shouted in surprise and anger as Danger Mouse began to flee. "Come back here! We weren't finished with you yet!"

And so, for the entire rest of the day, three large objects could be seen shooting across the sky. The first was the Danger Car, flying backward at top speed. The second and third were two angry pink figures in hot pursuit, sibling rivalry successfully put away... but only because a more fun past-time had come around to distract them: chasing Danger Mouse.

"You see, Penfold? I told you I could be a great mediator!" Danger Mouse bragged as he drove onward. Penfold, meanwhile, clung to the armrests of his seat as Dawn and Mr. Snuggles continued to chase after. It was just another normal day for the citizens of London.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just some Dawn and Snuggles fluff because all my past fics were so angsty. Also, I know the two aren't siblings, but I definitely feel like they would get into some sibling-style fights. This fic, I feel like, is truer to character, and gives them back some of their more immature and selfish behaviors. It shows how both of them can be kind of bratty at times. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> (NGL, I'd love to see an episode where Dawn because an accidental hero/temporary ally of the Danger Agency, because I think that would be hilarious and adorable. I'd like to see her and Snuggles work WITH DM and Penfold instead of against, for once. Even if only for a bit).


End file.
